<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nonpareil by leonathelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552305">nonpareil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonathelion/pseuds/leonathelion'>leonathelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I Tried, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Parental Figure Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonathelion/pseuds/leonathelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>noun. a person or thing having no equal. </p><p>AKA I've never written anything for Zelda before, and I'm in a weird mood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nonpareil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t stop it..</p><p> </p><p>Even if all the other Champions had been together, even if Link had been faster, the wounds were too great. </p><p> </p><p>He was a few hundred feet behind the princess, but he still heard her howl of pain. He pushed himself to run as fast as possible, hoping, praying, she was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Link dropped to Zelda’s side, dropping his sword and shield and wrestling with his quiver and outer tunic until he could pull the blue over his head. He pressed the fabric against Zelda’s chest in an attempt to stem the blood flow, but he knew deep down it was all in vain. </p><p> </p><p>Zelda was gasping, tears running down her cheeks. There was panic clear in her green eyes as she looked at Link for reassurance.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” His voice was rough and raspy from months of disuse. Zelda’s eyes widened, and she choked on a laugh.</p><p>“It takes me dying for me to finally hear your voice?” Link only shook his head. “I’m sorry.” He repeated.</p><p>“This <em> cough </em> isn’t your fault, Link. I should be apologizing for the awful way I treated you.” The blonde dissolved into a hacking cough. Link ignored the blood on his front, focused on his friend.</p><p>“I was never mad. I understood why you were upset. And we’re friends now, right?” Zelda could only offer a weak smile in return.</p><p> </p><p>Urbosa eventually made it up the hill Zelda and Link had raced ahead too, and immediately felt her heart stop. </p><p> </p><p>“Urbosa!” Zelda cried and splattered more blood on her lips. Link carefully moved the princess from his lap to the warrior’s, wincing when she cried out in pain. </p><p> </p><p>Urbosa kept her head bowed close to Zelda, crading the girl to her chest. Zelda kept trying to speak, but her ragged breaths and harsh coughs kept her from doing so.</p><p>“Shh. Be still, my little bird. Do not waste your energy.” Zelda blinked away tears, staring up at her most favourite person in the world. Urbosa’s hand, the one not supporting the girl, gently cupped her cheek. Her rough but warm thumb brushed away her tears.</p><p>“Urbosa, please! I’m scared.” Urbosa smiled sadly. “I know you are. It will all be okay, Zelda.” She sighed.</p><p>“You have done great things in your short life. You have not failed anyone.” Zelda could only look at Urbosa, silently crying. </p><p> </p><p>Daruk was the next person to come up the hill, his grin faltering when he saw the scene. Urbosa and Link could only look at the Goron. </p><p> </p><p>The ground trembled when the massive Goron dropped to his knees. Zelda looked up at him, hands clenching and unclenching from pain.</p><p>“Hey, little princess.” He offered one large hand over for her to clutch on. She managed to wrap her fingers around one of his, the rest of Daruk’s hand gently closing over her own. He was quiet, settled on the grass in front of Urbosa. </p><p> </p><p>Urbosa ran her fingers through Zelda’s long hair, she had been thinking the blonde needed to cut it. A fond smile crossed her face when Zelda’s ear twitched. </p><p> </p><p>Zelda’s breathing started to even out and slow down as Revali landed a few feet away. The Rito champion immediately looked uncomfortable, he could easily sense the tension, dread, and sadness surronded the group. He shuffled, feathers ruffling. He inched closer, wanting to offer comfort, words of reassurance, something, but his mind fell short. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go look for Mipha?” Urbosa ordered, gently but firmly. Revali nodded, turning around and taking off.</p><p> </p><p>Urbosa wiped away the dribble of blood and saliva from the corner of the princess’ mouth, silently heaving a breath. Zelda was clearly fading. Her breathing was extremely shallow and she had lost her grip on Daruk’s finger. But the young princess managed to keep her green gaze on the Gerudo holding her close. </p><p> </p><p>Mipha let out a shriek when she realized what was going on and fell to her knees, scrambling for her staff.</p><p>“Mipha.” Urbosa said. Mipha shook her head, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. “Mipha.” Zelda croaked.</p><p>“No! I can help you!” Link staggered to his feet and closed his arms around the Zora princess, gently dragging her away from her friend. Mipha continued to cry, even as she let Link hold her close.</p><p> </p><p>Urbosa leaned her head down and pressed her lips against Zelda's forehead as the girl’s green eyes fluttered shut. Her hand went lax in Daruk’s, and her lips parted in her final breath. </p><p> </p><p>“We should bring her back to Hyrule.” Daruk said after a few moments of silence.</p><p>“Her dad deserves to see her one last time.” Urbosa, her head still bowed close to Zelda’s, sighed and nodded. The Gerudo warrior stood, Zelda in her arms.</p><p>“It is a day-long journey to Hyrule’s kingdom. Shorter, in the beasts. Someone will need to assist Mipha.” With that, Urbosa turned on her heel and started towards Vah Naboris. </p><p> </p><p>King Rhoam was beside himself, immediately roaring for all the guards and servants to leave the throne room but Urbosa ignored him, heading for Zelda’s quarters.</p><p> </p><p>The Gerudo woman laid the princess on her bed, smoothing her hair away from her face. Her arms ached from carrying the girl, but her heart ached more. </p><p> </p><p>Urbosa allowed Rhoam a few minutes with his daughter, slumping against the stone wall and closing her eyes. She just had to hold out until she could return to her quarters. Then she could let go. </p><p> </p><p>Outside, Mipha was near inconsolable, Link had taken off the second they stepped onto royal grounds, and Daruk had taken his place, letting the Zora princess sob into his shoulder. He and Revali were silent. </p><p> </p><p>Link had scaled the wall outside Zelda’s bedroom and crouched on the balcony, waiting for the king to leave before slipping inside. </p><p> </p><p>He approached the bed cautiously, knowing what awaited him. </p><p><br/>Zelda looked like she was merely sleeping. Someone, most likely her handmaidens, had changed her into her soft while prayer gown and cleaned the blood from her face. She looked peaceful, like the many times Link had caught her napping in the gardens, at her desk, or tucked away in some small corner of the castle where her father couldn’t catch her. Unlike all those times, she didn’t stir as Link neared, she didn’t sleepily smile at him, jokingly asked to be carried back to her quarters. She stayed still and silent. </p><p> </p><p>The funeral was two days later. People from all over came to say goodbye to the princess, and Urbosa was violently struck with the memory of the queen’s funeral and the turnout of people then. It made sense, Zelda had followed in her mother’s footsteps and was as beloved as the queen had been. </p><p> </p><p>Urbosa murmured out a prayer for the princess before stepping away from the casket, watching King Dorephan guide his oldest child up to say her own goodbyes. Sidon was clinging to his father’s back, looking around wide-eyed and confused. He latched onto his sister when she once again, burst out into tears. </p><p> </p><p>Link, dressed in his fine battle regalia, stepped up to casket, his hands folded behind himself. He felt exposed without the Master Sword strapped across his back.</p><p> </p><p>He heaved a silent breath, reaching a trembling hand out and touching Zelda’s cheek. Quickly, but trying to remain proper, he turned on his heel and left. </p><p> </p><p>She was buried next to her mother, her headstone standing tall and proud. Around the queen’s grave, Silent Princessess were growing, waving in the slight breeze. </p><p> </p><p>It was only a few days later when Calamity Ganon returned. And there was nothing they could do about it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said, I've never written anything for Zelda before. I also haven't played any of the games in about three years, and only just got BOTW. </p><p>It's also not my best work, I wrote in while not paying attention to my Zoom class lmao.</p><p>Comments make me happy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>